Holiday's Emotional Adventure
by Neopuff
Summary: Rex places Holiday under the control of a strange, mood-change device. References to Kim Possible episode "Emotion Sickness". Lots of Holix.
1. When Rex Decides to Target Holiday

Takes place between "Mixed Signals" and "A Family Holiday". Though of course it didn't actually happen...and though the device is explained, if you know Kim Possible, try to remember the episode "Emotion Sickness". It's a classic.

* * *

"César!"

The scientist looked up from his current project. Pieces of metal and circuit boards were strewn across his desk, along with a large, unfolded instruction blueprint sheet and a odd-looking remote control.

"Rex! What's up, Little Brother?" he responded, lifting his goggles from his eyes.

Rex walked over to the work desk casually, hands behind his back. "Oh...nothing much. I just heard that you got mail today! What'd you get?" Rex looked over the desk to see if anything letter-like was there.

César smirked at his brother's less-than-subtlety. "Nothing you'd care about. I was shipped the blueprints for a small project an old college friend of mine is working on. He told me about the design, but that he didn't have the resources to actually create it...so I offered!" He smiled down at the project. "It's actually a pretty simple design, I should be done after just a few..." He put the goggles back on and went back to work, Rex watching curiously.

"...more..."

"...seconds..."

Another spark and César closed the lid of the small device, holding it up for Rex to see. "And it's done! Or at least it should be. I just need to test it."

Rex went to grab it out of his brother's hands, but César yanked it away. Rex shrugged. "So what is it?"

The older Salazar examined both sides of the device, barely paying attention to his own answer. "Dr. Bortel called it a "moodulator". Not the most creative name...but it fits."

Rex raised an eyebrow. Sounded weird to him. "But what does it _do...?_"

Grabbing the remote off his desk, César turned back to Rex and pressed what Rex assumed was the power button. A small, colorful, smiley face appeared on the remote's screen and Rex smirked. "This is the remote to the moodulator. It has five different mood options...happy, sad, angry, confused, and enamored."

Rex's eyebrow went up further at that last one. "Wait so...what? It's a remote for emotions?"

César shrugged. "Basically. You place this device," He held up the piece he'd just finished. "...somewhere on your person, and using the controller, you become completely dominated by whichever emotion is currently displayed."

Rex nodded, genuinely interested. This thing sounded weird, but kind of cool. Though... "So what's the point of it? Like...I can't imagine why someone would want that."

César shrugged. "I suppose if you put them on soldiers in the "anger" setting, it could lead to more aggressive battles...hm..." He put the items back on his desk and held his chin in his hand. "Actually, before sending this to him, I should probably call Bortel and find out why he wants them...don't want to aid in anything sinister by accident!" He almost added "especially not after last time!", but somehow held it in. Rex wouldn't take it too well.

Rex watched César leave, mumbling a quick "I won't be long!" before exiting the room. He glanced back over at the devices on César's desk.

He reached over and picked them up, glancing at each object individually before a smirk appeared on his face.

"So he needs to test it on someone, huh?"

* * *

Six lifted his head from the ridiculous amount of paperwork he was doing as he felt a presense enter the room.

He glared at the wall in his line of sight as he felt said presence get closer.

Just as it was about to reach his personal space bubble, he growled and turned around. "Rex, what are you doing?"

Rex jumped back. "I was just...um..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was just testing your ninja skills! You pass! Later!" He ran out of the room.

Six stared at where Rex once was and let out a long sigh. Rex was up to something...probably something _awful_ and he was going to be at the receiving end of it, he just knew it.

* * *

Doctor Holiday pulled away from the microscope, grabbing her current clipboard and jotting down a few notes about the organism she was studying.

She was so focused on her research that, not only did she not notice Rex enter the room, but she didn't realize he was there until he had an arm around her shoulders. She jumped and quickly sent him a frothy glare, picking his arm up and off of her.

"Rex! Don't scare me like that!"

Rex held his hands up innocently. "Sorry, Doc! I thought you knew I was there, I swear!"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you need something?"

Rex did his best to hide the evil smirk he wanted to let loose. Holiday hadn't even noticed the small device that had attached itself to the back of her neck. "Mm...nah, I think I'm good."

She was prepared to give him a small speech about wasting her time, but the doctor held it in and turned back to her work.

As she did, Rex pulled the controller out of his pocket. Time for the "moodulator"'s official testrun. He clicked it on and waited for the face to come up. It was yellow and looked awfully happ-

His thoughts were cut off by Holiday's loud laughter and smiling face. She turned back to him and gave him a huge hug. Rex blushed with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see what happened in that..."enamored" setting.

"Haha, oh Rex...I'm so happy you came to visit me!" Holiday smiled brightly and pinched his cheek. "Not that I don't love my work - it's just always fun to have company!"

Rex smirked and clicked the controller again, quickly checking to see that it was red and looked angry. He frowned and quickly noticed that the fingers pinching his cheek were squeezing a little harder.

Scratch that, a _lot_ harder.

"Ow! Holiday, what are you-"

She roughly pulled her hand off of him. Mimicking his voice, she repeated his last few words in a whiny tone. "Oh, please, you just _had_ to come over and waste my _precious_ working time! I don't have a lot of time to spend on my own research with _you_ around, y'know! All my focus is stuck on _you. Rex. Providence's Not-So-Secret Weapon._ Bah!"

She obviously would've continued ranting and raving, but Rex hated hearing that tone from her, so he clicked the controller again. It was blue, and sad.

He shut his eyes in pain at the sudden loud sobbing next to him. Opening them again, he saw fresh tears falling consistently down Holiday's face, and suddenly he felt like a horrible, horrible person.

She sobbed again, holding her face in her hands. "Oh, Rex...I'm-I'm so-" Sniff. "-sorry that I yelled at you! I'm such a horrible doctor...I just can't believe I would ever do that..."

As she went back to crying, Rex looked down at the controller. This device was _insane_. He'd never seen Holiday so crazy-emotional before. It was...scary.

He had two emotional states left. Hoping for the lovey one, Rex clicked again, only to see a purple face covered in question marks. Well, that answered that.

Holiday's sobs suddenly stopped, so Rex turned back to her. She stared at him and tilted her head to the side.

"...Rex?"

He looked left and right awkwardly, before nodding slowly. "Uh...yeah, Doc, right here. Do you know where we are?"

She already had a hand on the side of her head; face looking completely confused. "Wait...what do you mean by..."where we are"?" She scratched her head and kept going back until she hit her bun. Her eyes widened at reaching the hairtie, and she quickly pulled it out, letting her hair flow down.

Rex stared, wide-eyed. She hadn't let her hair down in front of him since they first met. Man, did it make her look double pretty.

He chuckled at her; she was starting at the hairtie and repeatedly stretching and unstretching it.

But no, he'd had enough of laughing at her. Now it was time for the _real _fun to begin.

He clicked it once again, checking that it was indeed, pink and covered in hearts - it was. He smiled brightly and turned back towards the doctor, eyebrow raised seductively.

Her eyes were sparkling and she was looking off into the distance. Rex tried to move in front of her, but her focus never faltered. She wasn't looking at him! What up?

As soon as she let out a dreamy sigh, Rex figured something must be wrong with this setting. _Nothing my nanites can't fix..._ he figured. Putting a hand over the control, Rex let his little computers do their work.

And as the blue lines covered the small controller, Rex quickly noticed that something was wrong. The controller suddenly made an unfortunate-sounding noise and one of the buttons burst from the front of it.

Uh-oh.

He tried to click the controller into another setting, and it wouldn't budge. Holiday was stuck being completely love-struck.

But this begged the worst question: who was it over if not him?

He frowned, knowing this wouldn't be good. "Um, Doc...?"

She giggled and held a hand cutely to her lips. "Yeah, Rex?"

Screw subtlety. That wasn't his style. "Who are you thinking about?"

A pause, and then her smile got ridiculously big and she blushed deeply. "Oh...I was just wondering what Six is up to...maybe I should go find him..."

His jaw hit the floor. Six? _DID SHE JUST SAY SIX?_ She was in love with Six oh God oh God this was not good this was no...wait.

Waitwaitwait a second! This...this could be gold.

He looked up at Holiday, who, after contemplating for a bit, pressed on her com. "Hey Six?"

A muffled voice on the line answered, "Doctor?"

She smiled slightly and blushed again. Wow, just his voice could do that much when she was like this. "What are you doing...?"

There was a pause before an answer. "Paperwork. Why, do you need something?"

She giggled, accidentally forgetting to turn off the comm beforehand. Six was probably very disturbed. "Just wondering if you were busy...mind if I visit?"

The pause was much longer this time. Rex desperately wished he could see Six's face. "Um...I suppose not."

Holiday smiled brightly. "Okay! See you in a minute!" She removed her hand from the com and headed out the door. "See you later, Rex!"

The young EVO was glad he hadn't turned away - he caught a lovely glimpse of Holiday twirling out the door.

Oh, he was following her. There was no passing this up.

* * *

This'll probably be a two-shot. Just uh fyi. Lots of Holix in the next chapter ahahha


	2. When Six Doesn't Know What to Do

Six was staring at the wall in front of him, again. Something was wrong with Dr. Holiday. _Very_ wrong. She was acting all giggly and...not..._cute_, but...

It didn't matter. She was acting strange. Like she was drunk. Six blanched.

What could Rex have done? Surely he wouldn't actually spike Holiday's coffee or something. No, she would notice. And Rex isn't that stupid.

Maybe he was overreacting? Perhaps Holiday just really wanted to see him for a completely professional reason and someone had just happened to tell her a funny joke over in the other room and that's why she giggled so randomly.

Yes, that definitely sounded logical. Ohhh yes.

And then there was another presence. Six raised an eyebrow instead of turning around. Should he wait? Was she going to say something? She hadn't moved since the door opened.

He decided to turn around. As soon as he saw her, he turned back to his desk. Every thought through his head went along the lines of "what is wrong with her" or "professional relationship professional relationship" because her hair was down and her lab coat was off and she was staring at him with rapidly blinking eyes and blushing cheeks and an adorable smile and he had no need to see her like that.

"Hi Six..." she greeted, a seductive tone to her voice that Six tried not to hear, but he definitely heard.

He felt his ears turn red. **What. Did. Rex. Do?** She was acting just...completely ridiculous. No other way to describe it. Obviously he needed to find and punish Rex for whatever the hell he'd done to the doctor.

Six stood up eagerly and quickly turned around, avoiding looking at Holiday, but rather the door behind her. She looked surprised as he brushed past her.

"Six?"

He stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Doctor...I just realized I needed to..._talk_ to Rex_._" He paused and looked over at her, flinching immediately.

She was staring at him with wide-eyes and pouting lips. "Can I come with...?"

His eye twitched. Every logical part of his brain said "no no no no no no no" but for some reason he felt the undeniable urge to say "yes". Fortunately, he didn't have to say anything, because Rex came walking around the corner at the perfect time.

Rex jumped when he noticed Six glaring right at him. "Six! Uh...hey...?"

Six ran over and reached for Rex's jacket in an attempt to pull him by the collar threateningly. Unfortunately, Rex jumped out of the way, and started running down the hall.

"REX!" Six shouted before bolting after him, leaving Holiday in the dust. She crossed her arms and pouted for another second before running after them.

* * *

Rex found safety in a conference room across HQ, having used his 'Rex Ride' to gain some serious distance between himself and Six. He was legitimately terrified of what Six was going to do to him.

Fortunately, there were still a lot of people in the conference room; Rex assumed they had just finished up a meeting and were packing up to leave, asking questions, etc...so that meant Six had no reason to check in here, and he was perfectly safe-

Or at least he thought so, until a large hand wrapped itself around his upper arm and dragged him towards a much taller man in a lovely green suit. Ah, look, it's Six.

Rex looked up at the agent sheepishly. "Oh, uh...hey, Six...what's up...?"

Six's glare was double as frightening as usual. "What did you do to Dr. Holiday?" he asked quietly (no need for the entire room of people to hear this) but forcefully enough to scare an answer out of the teen.

Rex gave Six a guilty smile. "Why...is she acting weird?" Six gripped Rex's arm tighter and the EVO whined before shrugging himself out of the older man's grasp. "Fine! Okay! I was testing out one of César's new devices and it malfunctioned-"

Six's eyebrows were at the top of his head. "What the hell kind of device is it?" Oh, he would _kill_ César if the scientist invented something for _that_ purpose. He didn't imagine César could be so...so sick!

Rex clicked his tongue in annoyance at the interruption. "It makes one emotion stick out more than all the others. And, well...the one Holiday's on...the, uh, device kind of broke...so she's stuck like that until I can get César to-"

Six went back to glaring. "She's _stuck_?"

Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...I, well I uh...thought something was wrong so I tried to fix it, and then it just kind of...shorted out..." As Rex spoke, he saw Holiday peek in through the door, and he looked back up at Six, grinning evilly. "AND anyways I should go find César now BYE!"

Six couldn't even get a word in before Rex bolted out the door. The agent started to follow when he almost bumped into Dr. Holiday, dressed the same as before and still giving him that..._look_.

"Agent Six," she started, leaning on the door frame. "You're not trying to avoid me, are you?" Then there was that pout again.

He cleared his throat, backing away from her as she slowly stepped forward. "Dr. Holiday...you should know that you're not in control of your actions right now. Rex-"

He was interrupted by her pointer finger pressed against his lips and her soft giggles. "It's okay - I was just kidding, I know you're not..."

As he continued trying to get away, the back of his knees smacked against a chair and the Agent very un-gracefully fell down onto it. He didn't know what to say.

Just as he was about to speak - not that it would've made any difference - Holiday spun the chair around so that she was pressed against its back. Before Six could breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't try to sit on his lap, her hands rested gently on his shoulders and began to massage him vigorously.

He tensed immediately, mostly because of her hands, but the combination of a few people in the room having noticed this little scene was just adding to his frustrations.

"Y'know Six...you really need to relax..." she murmured softly, _way_ too close to Six's ear for his comfort. Her hands started sliding down to his chest and he tensed even more. "You're so stiff," she commented, reaching up to the knot of his tie. "Relax, enjoy your day, y'know?" Her hands expertly untied it and tugged it off; leaving the stunned and silent Six now without his tie, and as her hands reached for the top button of his shirt, he froze completely.

A second later, he felt his heart start beating again and tried to regain his composure. Another throat clearing and Six quickly tugged her hands off of his chest. "Look, Doctor, you're not acting like yourself right now," he mumbled, cursing himself for almost stuttering. He was an adult - not some horny teenage boy! He could control himself!

Six spun the chair around, hoping to get up and walk away from this dre-...nightmare, but as soon as he was facing the doctor, she leaned forward and put her knees on either side of his lap, completely straddling him. Her arms moved up to his shoulders and around his neck.

She smiled. "But Six, I feel perfectly fine. Better than ever, actually..." While speaking, she leaned her face towards his, intentions clear as day. Six took this cue as a final straw and, without knowing how to go about it any other way, picked her up, readjusted her into a bridal carry in his arms, and hurried out of the conference room where the snickers and comments were getting louder and unbearable. He would _not_ hear the end of this ordeal, that was for sure.

Holiday had squealed at the initial movement, not getting the kiss she'd been aiming for, but the ride was romantic by itself. She wrapped her arms tightly around Six's neck, noticing him tense again and giggling cutely at his discomfort. He was so shy! She leaned up and placed a quick peck on his jawline, just under his cheek.

Six almost lost his balance at that completely unexpected gesture. Well, if there was any room for misinterpretation before, it was gone now. Holiday was, undoubtably, and because of this insane "device" of Salazar's, ridiculously infatuated with the Agent currently holding her. And he had no intentions of outright rejecting her - how might she react? It could end horribly for both of them - but he couldn't very well take this any further or she'd never forgive him when she was back to normal. And as he continued walking through the hallways of Providence, Six repeatedly denied any desire to.

* * *

César was throwing papers everywhere when Rex cautiously entered the lab. Ohh, he knew he was in trouble now.

"Um...César...?"

The older Salazar jumped and quickly turned around, grabbing Rex by the shoulders. "Rex! Did you take the moodulator?"

Rex sighed and pulled the busted remote out of his pocket. "I tried to test it for you...but it kind of broke..."

César grabbed the remote out of his brother's hands and looked over it rapidly. "Oh Dios Mio...this is not good. Who did you test it on?"

Staring at his twiddling hands, Rex let out a quiet, "...Dr. Holiday..." before shutting his eyes closed as tight as possible, waiting for his brother's reaction.

At first, there was complete silence. After a few seconds, Rex peeked one eye open, just to make sure César was still there, and as soon as their eyes made contact, he exploded.

The older Salazar was shouting every Spanish insult in the dictionary - some of which Rex didn't even know. Maybe the Doc was right when she said he needed to brush up on his Spanish. Though she probably wasn't referring to these kinds of words...

Rex started paying attention again when his brother changed back to English. "Rex...where is she? You've let loose an unstable Dr. Holiday in Providence and she's stuck in..." He blushed lightly, growling. "You know she's pretty, Rex! She'll be throwing herself around and there's very few men here that wouldn't accept that offer-"

Rex's eyes bulged out of his head. "Wait wait wait!" He held his hands out in front of him. "It's not making her all lovey towards _every_ guy, César! Just one guy!"

César paused. "Oh. Well, that's not as bad, then."

Rex grimaced. "Well...that one guy just so happens to be Six..."

César's face went blank. He blinked at Rex slowly.

"Aaannddd...I may have mentioned that you're the one who made the device that's making her act all weird..."

His brother's eyes bulged out this time and his hands pulled at his hair. "Rex! Did you explain the whole thing to him?"

Rex shrugged. "I just told him that you created the device that's making Holiday act all lovey and huggy and stuff. Why?"

César's eyes were buried in his hands. "I can't even imagine the ideas Agent Six is getting about why I would've made something like that. And then you made it sound like it was _just_ for Dr. Holiday...oh Rex...you're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

It took Rex a good extra minute to realize what his brother was getting at. Ah, so Six might think that César was trying to get Holiday all "enamoured" for himself...that probably wouldn't score well with the agent. And since he already didn't like César...whoops.

"Should I...go explain to Six...?"

César nodded quickly. "Please. It'll take me at least an hour to fix this, so I can't have him kill me before I change Dr. Holiday back to normal." He turned around and started working as fast as he could.

Rex's shoulders slumped; he felt awful about the situation he'd just put his brother in. Though he was sure he would laugh about this once it was all over...he couldn't wait to tell Noah.

* * *

I thought this would be a two-shot but apparently it's going to three XD Whoops! But no more than three!


	3. When Holiday Goes Back to Normal

Okay, here's the last chapter. Haha, I actually completed a non-one-shot! When's the last time that happened? (answer: a long time ago).

* * *

Holiday blinked up at Six when he stopped walking. They'd arrived at her room and he started punching in her access code. She didn't even question why he knew it.

She kissed him on the cheek again and he stopped moving for a second, face turning pink as he went back to breathing and functioning normally.

"Oh, Six..." she said quietly, nuzzling against his neck. "I honestly never expected you to be this forward...of course I have no problem with it, I'm just...surprised!" She giggled again as Six walked through her now-opened door.

Forgetting to close the door, Six ignored her words and continued walking until he got to her bed, and he gently placed the doctor down. He tried to get away afterwards, but her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck and she pulled him down to her.

It took a second for his brain to register the fact that her lips had connected with his _ever_ so slightly. Before he could even think about returning the favor, he jerked back, breaking through her grasp and backing into the wall behind him.

She sat up in bed and pouted at him.

Six hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was, and he licked his lips before speaking. "Look, Holiday, you need to just lie down and go to sleep. You're not in control of your actions and I'd rather you didn't do anything...regrettable..."

She was walking towards him again. Six paled as her hands reached up to his sunglasses and she slowly removed them.

Her smile said everything. "I'm not going to regret this, Six..."

Six's now-visible eyes widened as she leaned closer and he realized he was literally backed into a corner at this point. Dammit, he was the sixth deadliest man in the world! Why couldn't he fight off one damn woman?

Before their lips made contact, the two of them heard a squeaked out, "Whoa!" coming from outside Holiday's room.

They both turned to see Rex, blushing, obviously having seen the open door and wondering what was going on. Well he couldn't have gotten a clearer answer than that.

Holiday blushed and looked away from Rex. "Rex! What are-...I, um..."

Six stared down at her. She was embarrassed to act like this with Rex around? ...perfect. He gently shoved Holiday off of him and grabbed the sunglasses, replacing them on his face. The agent walked over to Rex and glared at him. "Don't get the wrong idea here, Rex."

"...I don't think I could get any other ideas, Six," Rex laughed. He stopped immediately at Six's face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um...César is working on fixing it right now...but I thought I should explain to you that César didn't, like, make this _for_ Dr. Holiday or anything..."

Six blinked behind his sunglasses. With a scowl, he replied, "I wasn't concerned about that. Your brother isn't _that_ stupid."

Rex chuckled. "Okay, well...good! So you won't try to kill him or anything?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "Not unless he gives me any other reason to." As he felt Holiday's hand rest on his back, Six glared at Rex and got back to business. "How long until he fixes it?"

Rex shrugged, Six sighed, and Holiday walked over between them. "What are you guys talking about?"

They paled. Was it possible to explain something like this to the person it was being used on?

Six turned to her. "Nothing. It'll be fixed soon."

She pouted at him for the nth time that day. He really hoped to never see it again. "So you've got a little free time then...?"

Six and Rex both blushed, Rex mumbling something about checking on César before running off and leaving Six to his own devices. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Clearing his throat, the agent put a hand on Holiday's shoulder to keep her from advancing now that Rex was gone. "No, I don't."

Holiday pouted even more and reached towards him, grabbing his tie and tugging him slightly towards her. "Not even for me...?"

He gulped, slowly reaching up and taking his tie back, tightening it against his neck. "Sorry, no, not even for you. Just go to sleep, you'll be back to normal soon."

As he started to walk away, the doctor reached out and grabbed his elbow, forcing him to turn back to her. "I _told_ you I feel fine...but alright. Just for you."

Six smiled slightly, glad she was finally listening to him, and muttered a quiet "Good," before attempting to leave again. Holiday's hand on his cheek turned him back around again and he was met with her lips pressed tightly against his and before he could escape, her arms snaked around his neck.

He and his hormones were trapped under the luscious lips of his gorgeous coworker. Not the best situation. The agent moved his hands towards her shoulders to push her off, but somehow they found themselves on her waist instead, and his lips started pushing against hers.

Six's mind was screaming "ABORT MISSION. ABORT. ABORT!" but he couldn't stop until he needed air. And in that second, just as he was about to go back, he barely noticed a tiny electronic noise, just a small "ping", and Holiday's body turning extremely stiff.

He removed his hands immediately while hers slowly slid off of him and she stepped away.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Six looked up at Holiday to see her looking everywhere but at him. Well...that answered his next question. He cleared his throat and asked, "Holiday? Are you...back to normal?"

Her face turned red and one of her hands moved up to cover it. Six pretended not to notice. "I...um...yes, I believe so." Her hand went back to call Rex on her comm, and she realized that she'd let her hair down. As she moved to put it up (hey - what else could she possibly distract herself with?) she felt the tiny metal object on the back of her neck. Peeling it off, Rebecca looked at it curiously.

Six followed her eyes with his own and raised an eyebrow. "So that's the device that made you act like that?"

Blushing again, she crushed the device in her hand and dropped the crumpled mass onto the floor. "I suppose it is."

After another awkward second, Holiday went back to the comm. "Rex."

A pause and then - "Doc?"

She glared at the floor and turned away from Six, just out of habit. "50 laps around the Petting Zoo. No Rex Ride and no Boogie Pack. _Now_."

Another pause. A lot longer. "_Seriously?_"

She glared harder. "Of course I'm serious! And if you ever, _ever_ place an experimental device on me again, I'll make it a _hundred_ laps!"

"A hundred?"

"Want me to make it a hundred _now_?"

Six raised his eyebrow at this conversation. And Holiday complained that _he_ was strict. He usually didn't go further than 20 or 30, depending, of course, on the offense.

Rex sighed. "No! I don't! Okay! I'm going!"

"Good," she smirked, still angry, but satisfied that Rex got his just desserts. "And apologize to César for me - I crushed his stupid toy. He can make a new one if he needs it, but I don't want to see it." She cut off the feed.

Not knowing what to say, Six just stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his head to the side. What do you say after something like that? Did the device create those feelings or did they amplify them? He wanted to know but he really, _really_ didn't want to know.

Holiday took a moment before glancing back at the agent, blushing like crazy again. She figured avoiding him for a week would help the tension wear off. Clearing her throat, Holiday licked her lips and turned her back to him. "I...um, sorry. For everything."

He turned to look at her, getting instead a lovely view of her finally putting her hair back up. She was probably wondering where her labcoat was, too. "...it's fine."

Crossing her hands on her back, she walked back to her room. "I'll...see you later, then."

He nodded at her retreating figure, knowing she couldn't see it but not feeling like responding anyways. He continued watching until her door closed, and then turned and looked around the room.

His eyes landed on a security camera aimed right in his direction.

Six prayed to whatever higher power there may be that White did _not_ see anything, and slowly walked back to his room.

* * *

"She...crushed it?" César whined at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess. But I gotta go! Holiday's probably gonna be monitering me somehow and if she sees I'm not going she'll make it a _hundred_ laps and Six has never even given me that much as punishment and-"

"Y'know, Rex, I should probably punish you, too," the scientist added casually. "Considering you specifically disobeyed my wishes, and I am older and higher ranked than you...

"_What?_"

"Go get me some pineapple and salmon pizza. And a mango smoothie!" He flashed his brother a toothy grin. "On the double!"

Rex glared angrily. "I'll only do it on two conditions!"

César raised an eyebrow.

"One: you tell Holiday I ran all the laps. And two: that's all you make me do!"

The older brother laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Rex...I can't lie to Dr. Holiday. She'd find out, and then she and Six would kill me. You don't want that, do you?"

Rex puffed out his cheeks. "Can you at least shorten it to ten or twenty laps?"

César shrugged. "I'll try. Okay - twenty-five laps. That's the best I'll give you. Now go get me my pizza!"

* * *

And that's the end of that XD More fic to come in the near future! I hope.


End file.
